The Great Saiya-Man!
by hide - Pink Spider
Summary: RHEA - Kai and Theo get in trouble off-duty, and Videl and Gohan go to the rescue - RPD


"I am – THE GREAT SAIYA MAN!!"  
  
Goten sighed. Videl, who was standing in the doorframe, applauded.  
  
"GOHAN-SAN!!" She cried, clapping and running in.  
  
"Gah…! Videl!!"  
  
She leapt upon him and wrapped her arms round his neck and her legs round his waist.  
  
"Good mornin'!"  
  
"Morning gorgeous!"  
  
Goten made some small retching noises.  
  
Gohan shot a small ki ball at Goten. Goten dived out of the way.  
  
Gohan hugged Videl. She pushed his helmet off.  
  
It fell on the floor and Gohan laughed.  
  
"Goten… we'll resume later… go and… help the people trying to open the gateway!"  
  
"Okay!" Goten was only too happy to leave.  
  
Once he had left, Videl stood on the floor again.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hmm. What's up?"  
  
"There's trouble over on the street by Plato's place…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Couple of thugs wanna rumble. They picked Theodore and Kai…"  
  
"Well they don't need my help, do they!?"  
  
"They do. They're both out of uniform and their weapons and shields are in for repair. Kai doesn't even have the Sky Ruby…! They need the Great Saiya Man."  
  
"And the Great Saiya Woman…"  
  
"Yeah, lets go…!"  
  
Videl transformed into the Great Saiya Woman and flew out of the window.  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
Gohan transformed into the Great Saiya Man and flew out after her.  
  
"Lets go…!"  
  
They shot over to Plato's Place, where Theo and Kai were having difficulties.  
  
Theo and Kai had been the perfect target fir the two thugs, Theo was at the time wearing a dress. It had been a dare. Kai, a weedy looking man had been having a drink with him and they were just leaving when the thugs started up.  
  
Theodore and Kai worked for RPD. RHEA Police Department. But as it was their day off, they were totally unprepared. When The Great Saiya Man and Great Saiya Woman showed up, Kai was on the floor, badly injured and Theo was taking most of the thugs hits for Kai. The thugs were armed with iron crowbars.  
  
"Unhand them!" commanded the Great Saiya Man.  
  
"Or prepare to deal with us!" Seconded the Great Saiya Woman.  
  
"SAIYA MAN!" Cried Kai in awe.  
  
"SAIYA WOMAN! Thank the Gods you two have come to save us! The Great Saiya Man and Woman will deal with you two thugs!" Said Theo, turning to his assailants and waving a fist.  
  
The thugs just chuckled and nudged each other. In a flash, the Great Saiya Man and Woman double teamed them and soon after, the thugs ran off.  
  
"Are you alright, good citizens?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks you two, but you can drop the act now."  
  
"Thanks Gohan, Thanks Videl…!"  
  
The Great Saiya Man and Woman grinned and transformed back into Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Any time!"  
  
"Well it shouldn't ever happen again…"  
  
"Yeah… its only coz last time we rumbled it was against Melody and Riff… they damaged our shields so they were in for repair…"  
  
"Yeah, and Rosita needed the Sky Ruby today… just our misfortune…"  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
"It's not funny, book boy…!"  
  
"Sorry, Miss…"  
  
Theodore who was fortunately of a cheerful disposition just laughed.  
  
Gohan knelt beside Kai.  
  
"Need a senzu, bud?"  
  
"Yes please…!"  
  
Gohan gave Kai a senzu. Kai stood up and stretched.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Gohan grinned.  
  
"Haven't you got a class to teach…?"  
  
"Not until seven…"  
  
"Yeah, he's the elusive Night School teacher!"  
  
"I pity you…"  
  
"Naah – its great – we have a real laugh!"  
  
"What exactly do you teach?"  
  
"Fighting skills and stuff."  
  
"Mmm… very nice, sounds interesting!"  
  
"To say the least. It's become a highly prestigious honour to be in your classes, you realise, Gohan."  
  
"Huh…?"  
  
"The kids that are on your course who attend the school during the day never shut up about it!"  
  
"Well isn't that nice!" Said Gohan, smiling proudly.  
  
"The others all want to go!"  
  
Gohan sighed.  
  
"Pity It's such an intensive course, eh? Otherwise I'd take on some others right now! Oh well – when my current lot graduate, who knows!"  
  
"That new girl… Akita, is it?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"She loves it round here! And she adores your classes!"  
  
Gohan smiled.  
  
"That's the way it should be! Anyway, I really must be going… if you need my help again, for heaven's sake use the watches next time, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Gohan grabbed Videl's hand.  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
Videl grinned and they shot off into the sky like a pair of fireworks. 


End file.
